Forced Marriage AND In Forbidden Love with a Hero
by alwaysrealybubly
Summary: Emily Lottie Taiven is a student at Hogwarts in the same year as the famous Harry Potter. She has fallen in the with the Golden Trio much to her parent's dismay. They decided to take matters into their own hands and change her life for good.


**Main Character:**

**Name:** Emily Lottie Taiven

**House:** Gryffindor

**Year:** 7th

**Blood Status:** Pure Blood

**Friends:** Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley

**Parents:** Emmitt and Loretta- Death Eaters and friends with the Malfoys

She hates her parents and everything they stand for but is forced into their world after ten years of being ignored.

**Birthday:**

**Other Characters:**

**Name: **Draco Malfoy

**House: **Slytherin

**Year: **7th

**Blood Status: **Pure Blood

**Name: **Harry Potter

**House: **Gryffindor

**Year: **7th

Friends with Emily

Green Eyes

**Name: **Hermione Granger

**House: **Gryffindor

**Year: **7th

Friends with Emily

**Name: **Ron Weasley

**House: **Gryffindor

**Year: **7th

Friends with Emily

**Chapter 1- My Past Catching Up With Me**

I knew something was up as I watched all of my friends board the Hogwarts train to head home for the summer. This would be the first summer, actually not just the first summer but the first time, I spent with my parents at our house. When I was little, 6 years old to be exact, my parents thought, that as a punishment for not obeying them, they would send me to my aunt's house. They thought that having to go to school with muggles would be enough to make me beg to come back. Unlike my parents who are pure bloods and think that muggles are dirty scum, I loved living with my aunt and growing up with normal kids. After that they had refused to acknowledge me until I turned eleven, when they demanded I attend Hogwarts. I was sad at first, but now I love Hogwarts and have gone to my aunt's house every vacation. Let's just say that I got put into Gryffindor not Slytherins because I was complete opposites of my parents. I am friends with the famous Harry Potter and Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. It was really weird to watch my friends board the Hogwarts train now, at the end of our 6th year, and not be with them. I figured that my parents had something planned for me this summer and were going to try and change my ways. I guess being a death eater and having a child that is friends with the famous Harry Potter, poses a slight problem. Oh yah both of my parents are death eaters, and best friends with the Malfoys.

After watching the Hogwarts train leave, I looked around. There was a small group of kids who were being picked up by their parents at the train station in Hogsmead. I was studying the crowd when a loud 'crack' was heard. I turned around to see both my parents and the Malfoys standing at the entry way. Welcome to a summer of misery and hell

"Emily is that you?"

"Yes mother."

"Oh we must do something about those clothes of yours. You still have the horrible taste that you did last time we saw you."

"My taste is just fine, and if you actually cared and had taken the time to see me in the last 10 years you would realize that I have changed."

"Don't talk to your mother like that, Emily. You still have the guts to defy us I see."

I just glared at my father. I knew from experience that defying him, especially in public, would result in severe punishment.

"Lucius, why don't we take Draco and Emily's luggage back to the house?"

"Great idea Emmitt."

My father and Lucius both grabbed the trunks sitting next to Draco and me and apparated to our house.

"Oh Loretta, is this your daughter?"

"Oh yes Narcissa, this is my muggle loving daughter."

"Well I can see what you mean, but between the two of us, I think we can make her quite acceptable by the end of summer."

"Wait, the Malfoys are staying with us this summer?"

"That is no way to address us, sweetie, Mother and Mrs. Malfoy would be much better. Regardless, yes my family is staying at your house this summer. Some business is taking place at our house."

I turned my head and glared at Draco. I would be stuck spending the entire summer with him. The ignorant twitch.

"Come along now Emily, I will be apparating with you since you are not yet 17."

My mother grabbed my hand.

"I'll see you at the house Narcissa."I felt a huge squeeze and all of the air being sucked out of me. I hated apparating. When my feet felt the ground and the squeeze disappeared, I let out a huge gasp. I looked around to find myself in the entry way of the house I dreaded.

"Emily, you will be staying in your old room. Your trunk should already be there. Draco will be staying in the room that has a connecting door with yours. I expect you to behave. Go change into semi formal dinner wear and come back down, your father and I not only have some rules to put down but also need to talk with you."

I just glared at her. I hated this life. I hated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and everything my parents did for him. As long as it had been, I knew better than to ignore my mother, so I headed up the stairs and into my room. Not one bit changed, and my guess was that my parents had put spells up so that I could change it much, either. My room had purple walls, with an elegant purple flower design for the curtains, bed, and anything else that was fabric. The room looked like it was meant for a stuck up old lady, not a child or teen. I didn't even have a computer or stereo. My parents thought that they were silly muggle inventions. Other than my bed, I had a dresser, desk, book shelve, window, three doors. One that led to a small bathroom, another that lead to a huge walk in closet and the third which was new, that I guessed lead to Draco's room. I walked over to the door that lead to Draco's room and locked it before locking the main door into my room. Not that locking them would do much good sense I was the only one that couldn't do magic, but it would at least give me a warning before anyone tried to get in. My mother didn't tell me when I had to come down, so I guessed that I needed to wait until I was called, which gave me time to take a quick shower before deciding what to wear.

When I stepped out of the shower I grabbed my bath robe. I had read way to many stories where the girl came out of the bathroom wearing nothing, or almost nothing, and the guy was sitting on the bed. Fortunately Draco wasn't in my room. I looked into my closet, and it was full of clothes that looked to be my size. Mom must have asked my aunt for my size Although the entire closet was full, none of it was stuff I would ever wear, so I opened my trunk and pulled out one of my favorite outfits.

I then searched for the shoes, purse, and scarf I usually put with it. Once I was dressed I dried my curly hair and then put in hot curlers. I was starting to unpack when I heard Draco trying to get in. After a minute, he came stomping into my room.

"Why did you lock the door?"

"For several reasons, first off, I just got out of the shower and there was no way I was taking the chance that you would come in while I was undressed, second, I really don't want you in here, and lastly, you can actually do magic so you could still get in, it just gave me a warning."

"You little…"

"Don't even go there. This is the first time in 10 years that I have seen my parents and come back to this miserable place. And now I find out that I have to spend it with you. I'm the one that should be upset. Your parents at least like you, mine can't even accept me. Sure I have different ideas, but that is no reason to torture their daughter. Now if there is a reason you came barging into MY room than get on with it, and if not GET OUT."

"Sorry, your highness, but your mother told me to come warn you that we needed to go down in ten minutes and make sure you're wearing something appropriate."

"Don't even think about following that last one, because you say one bad thing about what I wear and you will be sorry."

"Well actually, I think what you're wearing will be fine. And how will you make me sorry? You can't use magic for another week."

I started to take out my curlers and decided to show Draco just what he was dealing with. Even though I wasn't technically supposed to do magic outside of Hogwarts, at a very young age, I had learned to separate my power from my emotion and then use my emotion to channel and control the magic I had in me. It had been my favorite thing to do when I was little and angry at my parents, and since they didn't think a girl my age would be able to control that much magic, it was one of the few things I didn't get into trouble for.

I concentrated on how angry I was that I had to spend my summer with my parents and the Malfoys and then concentrated on Draco leaning against my bedpost. Before I could count to three, the bed disappeared and Draco fell.

"Like that."

Draco was laying on the ground where my bed should be. I concentrated again and my bed reappeared so that Draco was stuck underneath it.

"How the bloody hell did you do that? Get me out of under here, NOW!"

"Why, I think it would be kind of funny to explain to the parents that you decided to take a nap, under my bed."

With that I started out the door while tying the scarf like a headband. Halfway down the stairs I decided better of my decision to leave Draco under the bed. I really didn't want to anger my parents. I wanted to try and be ignored this summer, instead of yelled at. A minute later I heard Draco running out of my room and towards me.

"Don't you ever do that again!!!!!"

I just continued into the sitting area where our parents were.

"Don't you look l….. like a muggle."

"Thanks mother, you look just great, yourself."

Draco came running in after I had sat down and started to glare and mutter evil words.

"Draco, dear, come sit down. You look as if someone had beaten you. Would you like some water?"

"No mother I'm fine, just realizing why I hate that girl."

"Draco Malfoy that is no way to treat one of your hosts." He then muttered: "even though one is just like a muggle." I think that I was the only one who heard Lucius.

"What did you do to Draco, Emily?"

"I don't even have my wand, you do, and if I had done a spell or something on Draco we would be getting a letter from the Ministry of Magic. I have no idea what Draco is talking about." I smirked at Draco. This was one thing that I could get out of. He could prove that I had done anything, and I had just proven that there was no way that my parents knew of, that I could have done something.

"Emily Lottie Taiven, if I hear that you have been disrespectful at all, I promise that you don't want to know what I will do."

"Oh, now's not the time, Emmitt, we need to be laying down some ground rules and talking to Draco and Emily about this summer."

"Right, Draco feel free to sit down anywhere you would like."

"Thank you Mr. Taiven, for everything, including letting me stay here this summer."

"Oh Narcissa, you have such a sweet boy. Now down to business. Emily, you are not to leave this HOUSE without either our consent or Draco. You may not do magic, even after your birthday, unless we give you permission. You are to listen to Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, Draco, and us for that matter. If I hear of you disobeying any of us there will be severe consequences. Any electronics that you have, I will need to see, before you are allowed to use them. Am I missing anything, Emmitt?"

"One thing, Emily, you are also not allowed to communicate with Harry or any other friends you have from school. They are not the sort of people we want you to be around. If you want to get together with Draco's friends or people that he approves of, we will talk about you inviting them over or going over to their house. For now that is all."

Am I in a prison or something? It sounds like it

"Am I allowed to wander our grounds around the house?"

"Only with Draco."

Seems like my mother is pushing me towards Draco, wonder why? (Sarcasm)

"Now that your parents have taken care of the rules for you Emily, we need to talk to you and Draco about the future. Both your parents, Emily, and Lucius and I feel that your choice in friends is below your standing. As dea…. As people with positions such as ours and being such close friends with your parents, we feel that you need a push in the right direct, with not only friends but with suitors. Actually suitor."

"Mom, you're not making any sense. Do you mean to say that I am Emily's- that I am…."

"You are Emily's fiancé, you and Emily are betrothed."

What the bloody Hll

"You can't possibly think of doing this to me. She is a muggle lover, she is friends with HIM."

"Draco, this is a great shock yes, but your parents agree that with a little help Emily can and WILL" my mother glared at me, proving my feeling that they were going to try and make me a different person this summer and if I disobeyed I would be in serious trouble, "be the perfect person for you. And we plan on helping her with her opinions and choosing better friends."

I started to get up to leave but found that I was confronted with my father.

"Young lady, sit down until you are excused. We have a few more rules and things that need to be discussed. First of all, you and Draco are going to make an unbreakable vow to marry each other no matter what unless Draco has a reason all of the parents feel is good enough. Second, you two will do everything together this summer. If you wish to leave the house Emily, Draco must be with you. If you wish to go swimming, Draco must also want to go swimming. If Draco wants to go do something, Emily, either you must do it with him or stay in your room until he gets back. The only exceptions to this will be if your mothers want to spend time with just one of you. Now, Lucius and I have agreed that he should be the witness to the unbreakable vow, since it is his son that has the opportunity to end it."

Until now I had sat on the couch staring at the ground wondering how much more my father could do to ruin my life.

"What happens if I don't agree to this unbreakable vow, I mean both people have to be willing."

"You do not want to know what punishment will be in store. I would do what you are told without questioning."

"You see, mother, that is unlike me. I am a girl that likes to know what she is doing before she does it and likes questioning. And why in the world would I make and unbreakable vow that decides the rest of my life. You and dad can do whatever you want to me, but as far as I'm concerned you aren't my family. You abandoned me when I was six, and before that, anything I did was usually the cause of some sort of punishment or torture. I'm strong, and I will not stand for two adults deciding that just because they gave birth to me, that they can treat me like dirt."

"YOUNG LADY YOU WILL SHUT YOUR MOUTH NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Or what, you want to see what I can do? I have already seen how much cruelty you two have in you."

With that I concentrated on all of my anger and then the situation at hand and what would cause the most disruption and shock. Within moments the entire room exploded, not like the walls or people, but everything inside of it was thrown about like there had been an explosion. Except me, everyone else was lying on the ground in shock.

"I'm gone, I don't care if I can get expelled from Hogwarts, I am leaving and you are not to stop me. _Accio__ wand._"

I stormed out of the house and down the street. Then I began to run, I had no idea where I was running to, but I thought that anywhere other than the horrible dreaded house with those people who call themselves my parents. Without even using my wand or this time, with me knowing, I had put a spell blocking charm around me, and apparated to the train station in Hogsmead. I continued running towards the castle. I didn't know if I would be able to even get near it, but to my surprise the doors opened up and let me in. I continued running to the Gryffindor porthole. It was only after I got there that I realized that the password had probably changed.

"Miss Taiven, I didn't expect you for another hour. You must be even cleverer than I thought to have gotten away from your parents that fast."

"Headmaster Dumbledore, I…"

"Oh just call me Dumbledore, and you're not in trouble. I know that your parents had arranged for you to marry Mr. Malfoy. However, for you to have come this fast, they must have done much more than that. Am I right?"

"Well they were going to make me take and unbreakable vow. And how did you know about all of this?"

"Let's just say that I have my sources and know a lot more than people think."

"Profe…Dumbledore how much do you know?"

"About you, your family, and your past?"

I nodded my head.

"Well almost all of it. You have had a very trying childhood. I know all about what your parents did to you and who they are. I made sure that when they sent you away for punishment, that you would end up in good hands. Let's just say, I know your aunt very well. "

"You mean that you asked her to watch over me?"

"Yes, I knew that if you parents found out that you were happy, they would just take you back. So with my help, your aunt made it so they couldn't harm you until you came here. But by the time you came here for you first year, your parents had disowned you. I wasn't surprised to find out that they had plans for you, though. Your parents can't have a daughter that is friends with Harry Potter, even if they didn't mind, their boss would."

"Why did you let them take me home? Why didn't you keep me here and protect me from them? It's like going to a prison. And when I don't do what they want, they torture me.""Emily, you know why I couldn't do that. It's the same reason that before the summer is out, you have to go home, in fact, the sooner the better. Your parents have to think that they have changed you and that you have become even a little like them for them to ever leave you alone. I can't protect you the way you want. I can give you a safe place to go and advice, but you have to find out how to get through the summer and through all of this. They probably didn't tell you, but your parents have made an unbreakable vow too, with the Malfoys. They vowed that they would try to change you and would make sure that you married Draco. I know that you don't like your parents and you hate everything they believe, but do you really want to be the cause of their death?"

Dumbledore looked at me with sincere eyes.

"No, but I can't marry Draco, he's just as bad as they are. He'll hurt me just like they do. I don't love him, I love…""You love Harry. I know. Draco isn't as bad as you think. On the outside he is just like his parents, but that is only so that he isn't killed. He isn't as hard and cruel on the inside. He could become a good man, with a little help and love. The decision is up to you, Emily. No one can force you into this. You have proven that you have a power beyond most people's wildest dreams. You didn't need a wand, or to come here to use the power within you. Whatever decision you make, know that you have the power to protect yourself and follow it through. Now, I suggest that you go get some sleep in your room. I think that 'fortuna Emiliam' will do the trick. Get some rest. The house elves will bring food up, and if you do choose to go home, don't worry about finding me. I have some business to take care of. Sleep well Emily."

Dumbledore left before I had time to respond. After he left, I turned to the fat lady, "Fortuna Emiliam," who opened the porthole without question. The common room already had a fire going so I sat down and stared into it. How could I just walk back to that place, knowing that this summer would be hll? But how could I just let my actions kill my parents? As much as I hated them, I knew that in their minds, they were doing what was right for me. That they couldn't understand why I was the way I was. Yet, how could any parents treat their child they way they treated me. I fell asleep while thinking. I was really tried from everything that had happened.

I woke up to the smell of pancakes, which happened to be sitting on the table behind the couch. I thanked the fact that the house elves lived at Hogwarts all year long. After eating three pancakes, I knew what I had to do. I walked out of the Gryffindor tower and straight out of Hogwarts to Hogsmead. There was no way that I could let my actions kill someone, plus, Dumbledore was right; there was only so much they could do to me. I had more power within me than they could even dream of. I had stored energy and power since I was little. I concentrated on my house, and was there before I had time to second guess myself.

"Emily Lottie Taiven!!!" My mother sounded like she could kill me, which she probably could and wanted to.

"Yes mother."

"How DARE you!! You little ignorant, spoiled, brt. Not only did you insult your father and I but you had the nerve to do it in front of the Malfoys. Get into this house, NOW!"

I felt a magic pull, that forced me into the house and into my room.

"You'll get what you deserve. You cannot leave this room until I let you out."

Welcome to prison

I heard my mother storming down the stairs and calling for my father. I wondered what they would decide to do to me. I don't think that they really wanted to find out how much inner power I had because no one came to my room to torture me. I was just left in my room for two days without food. One the second day after being locked in my room, I heard a knock. Who would knock, it wouldn't be my parents. Draco!

"Emily, can I come in? I have some food for you."

"Do whatever you want Draco. I don't have the strength or will to fight right now."

The door from Draco's room to mine, opened.

"I brought some fruit."

I nodded at a table for him to set it on and he followed my request before sitting on my bed.

"Why do you fight like this, with them? Why do you hate them so much? There has to be a reason."

"I fight them like this, because I hate the way they treat me. This has been the first time in 10 years that they have seen me, talked to me, or thought about me, and yet they immediately treat me like I'm scum. I never wanted to disappoint my parents, I just didn't agree with what they did. I hate them so much, because the 6 years I did spend with them, were filled with more pain and torture than most kids can even dream of. Everything I did or said I was punished for. They never cared about what I wanted. I was a six year old that spent the entire day in her room reading. They did enough to me, that I deserve to kill them, but they are my parents, and even though they only wanted me back for their own reasons, at least they saw me this summer. Don't sympathize me, don't feel sorry that all of this has happened, and don't tell anyone that I told you this, especially them. I am strong, and will take whatever they give to me and be the good little daughter they always wanted. Now if you don't mind, I need to change and go talk to my parents."

Draco didn't say anything; he just stood up and walked out of the room.

"Thank you for the food."

I don't know if he heard me or not because he was already in his room, but I think he heard me because as he was closing the door he gave me an encouraging smile. Since when did Draco ever show kindness? I spent half an hour searching for the perfect outfit, changing, fixing up my hair, and adding accessories.

I was surprised to find that my door was finally unlocked. I was assuming that I would have to get Draco to let me out. I stood in my doorway listening for a moment, trying to hear voices. I heard my mother in the direction of the living room, so I made my way down the back hall. I reached the room to see my mother and father sitting with both of the Malfoys. I knocked before entering. My mother glanced in my direction but ignored me and continued her conversation, so I sat down in the empty chair to wait to be addressed.

"Well do you have something to say? Or are you just going to sit there like a dummy."

"Mother, Father, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, I want to apologize for my behavior. Even if I have different views or opinions, I am in no place to voice them, let alone contradict you. I am sorry for all of the disruptions I have made and am willing to change. I accept any and all punishment that you decide to give me, for I truly deserve it for being so disrespectful, to you my parents, and my guests. I will stay in my room until you deem it otherwise."

It took all of my control not scream or act insincere. When I was done, I calmly turned around and walked to my room. I wasn't until I had closed the door that I burst out crying. I was handing myself over to them on a silver platter. They could do anything they wanted to me and at this point I had to accept it. I think that Draco had been eaves dropping on the conversation and had heard me start crying because he came in and sat down next to me.

"Why are you crying? You're doing the right thing, you know."

"Do you even think for yourself, Draco? Or do you just accept everything they tell you? It's like you just copy their opinions and beliefs. I'm not like that. I am telling them that I will change everything I am, just so that they might accept me as a daughter. I will have to change what I do, how I act, and… and who my friends are. I won't be allowed to be with the three people who have really cared about me. Now you tell me if I don't have a reason to cry."

Draco just looked into my eyes.

"Did you know that your eyes change colors when your moods change? Usually you have violet eyes, but when you're sad they turn blue and when you're angry they turn red.

"I heard people say that before, although I've never seen it myself, because usually by the time I look in a mirror, I've calmed down. So why do you care so much? I've never seen you show kindness to anyone, usually you're the cold annoying 'Malfoy'."

"Well I figured, at this rate, there is no way out of this. So why not embrace it? Or at least learn enough about you to understand you."

"Thanks, I guess."

I heard a knock on my door.

"Yes?"

"Emily, your father and I want to come in."

"Oh, yah, sorry."

I walked over and unlocked the door.

"Well I didn't expect you to be in here Draco. Emily isn't bothering you, is she?"

"No I was just in here getting to know her, but I let you three talk."


End file.
